


Stay With Me, and I'll Love You

by Typhemoonrise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst?, Bullying, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, don't worry I'm not that mean, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhemoonrise/pseuds/Typhemoonrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no point. <br/>He was Alone. <br/>Nobody cared.<br/>When had this even started?</p>
<p>Akaashi Keiji Has lived a pretty fucked up life, and he's still on top. But...it's lonely up there. It always is, and it always will be. Nobody wants the Depressed guy. (sigh)</p>
<p>Bokuto Koutarou is on a never-ending roller coaster. It's annoying, to say in the least, but then again how is one supposed to deal with Bipolar? You're not, and nobody wants to either. (sigh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sadness Lurked Inside, Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! I worked hard. (and if anybody wants to tell me the type of owl that Akaashi shares a name with, that would be great)

_There was no point._

**_He was Alone._ **

_Nobody cared._

**_When had this even started?_ **

______________________________

Chapter One: The Sadness Lurked Inside, Always

Little Akaashi Keiji was born at exactly 12:00, midnight, when then moon was full and the skies clear. He was a perfectly healthy baby, which was surprising, considering the fact that his mother; Akaashi Mizuhana, had died two minutes before from wounds she got in a car accident. Before her death, she had only enough time to be rushed to the hospital, and tell the doctors the name she wanted her son to have. His father however, (Akaashi Hikari), had died immediately in the accident, found with glass pieces sticking out of deep, bleeding wounds, and several bones broken and poking out of his skin.

Little Akaashi weighed 6lbs and 7oz, had curly black hair, pale skin, and startling gray-green eyes. Soon after his birth, there was a huge custody battle over the small child between his corresponding sets of grandparents. It lasted three months, until finally, he was given custody to his grandfather; Akaashi Korimasuku. His spouse had died shortly after the battle, owing to the shock of losing their only son. He raised the child in his home, a prestigious academy for the young wealthy Japanese. Growing up around the children of Politian’s and CEO’s, Akaashi lived a lonely life. This is his story.

______________________________                                                      

_Akaashi Keiji, Three Years Old_

Akaashi could feel it. He always could. A dark, deep feeling in his gut, coursing, twisting, like a ticking time bomb. He knew he was small, he knew he was insignificant, he knew he was alone, but what he never in his wildest dreams imagined was that in would hurt _so_ much.

He lived in a small room in the corner of a vast and prestigious traditional academy (Grades pre-k to 9th) his grandfather owned. He was allowed few indulgences and even fewer friends. He even had a maid. He didn’t know her name, he had been told not to ask. He never threw tantrums like other children, just simply did what was asked of him and he liked it that way.

But young master Akaashi had odd quirks. He often disappeared, and then reappeared hours later, as if nothing happened at all. The first time this happened, his maid freaked out, calling upon the whole staff to look for the small child, only to be found under the largest of the blooming sakura tree in the courtyard, simply looking at the sky, as if it hid the secret of the universe. They supposed it did, for him anyway. He was caught and given a through scolding, only to do again two days later. Soon, after multiple disappearances, the staff stopped worrying, knowing that he would show up sooner or later.

Another odd quirk young master Akaashi possessed was his unnerving love of owls.  He had and owl bedspread, owl lamp, owl posters boasting owl facts, owl toys and a small stuffed horned owl he always carried called Bokuto tucked under his arm.

Finally, the last quirk young master Akaashi possessed his was astounding intelligence. Some would say that this a gift, not a quirk, but those who knew him knew that it was unnerving for a little boy to be that smart. Whispers began to erupt in his wake when little Akaashi began in his father’s school, learning quickly how to play various instruments like the violin, piano, cello, and even harp. He had the voice of an angel, and his results in the classroom were always on top.

He had simply learned to do these things, and he thought it was normal for him to do them, until he had begun to socialize with his peers.

_________________________

_Akaashi Keiji, Eight Years Old_

The kicks came rough and low, close in succession. The evil, malicious laughter echoed through his ears, body pulsing in pain, refusing the hot tears that threated to spill over at any moment. But instead, he simply lay there, knowing full well how easily they could put his hard-working grandfather out of business if he retaliated, and allowed them to “pull their punches” as they say.

His attackers left soon after, and then, and only then, did he allow himself to cry. He sat there, tears flowing thick and fast down his face. He felt empty, alone, and more unloved than he ever had in his entire life. But most of all, he felt numb. Numb to his suffering, numb to his pain, numb to the world. It seemed that the dam inside of him, the darkness in the back of his mind, something he tried so hard to hold back, had finally won out. He felt empty, cold.

He picked himself up, and without bothering to brush himself off, started for his room, eyes trained in front of him, walking in slow, deliberate, dragging motions in the dirt. Dragging. Yes, that was a good word. He was being dragged, weighed down with the weight of the world.

Swimming in hazy thoughts, he reached his room, well aware of the bruises blooming along his jaw. Ignoring his maid’s cry of dismay at his state, he went into his room, locking the door behind him. Collapsing onto his bed, he curled under the covers, a small comfort in his crushing state of darkness.

______________________

_Akaashi Keiji, Twelve Years Old_

He bent over his only picture of his parents and studied the people captured by it, lost amongst the folds of time, never to return. His mother, with brown eyes, a soft smile, loose expression, skinny, short, pale skin and curly black hair, not unlike his own.

But His father, a thin mouth, refusing the smile that wished to curl upon his lips as he grasped the underside of his mother’s swollen belly, a guarded expression, stocky, tall, tanned skin, and straight black hair.

Akaashi looked much like his mother, something he was often reminded of every time he looked in a mirror, but he shared two traits with his father. Their piercing green-gray eyes, and their dry humored, sarcastically sassy depositions.

But indeed, his love of owls had come from his childhood, after his grandfather had told him they were his favorite animal, and by far one of the wisest. He smiled at the memory then frowned. His relationship with his grandfather had become strained sense last month when he had been diagnosed with depression. He had immediately been put on his “Happy Pills,” something he was not at all “happy” with, as they gave him insomnia.

He was deemed fit enough to live at home, but he had to visit a psychiatrist twice a week, which put strain his schedule. Annoying, but he could handle it. He was his father’s son after all. A knock came at the door and he quietly stashed the photo in his drawer and locked it before telling them to come in.

“Heyo Kei-chan!” Oikawa said, fingers forming into a piece sign at his eye, he walked in with his best friend Iwaizumi.

“Hello Oikawa,” Akaashi sighed. Oikawa pouted, and brought his hands to his chest.

“Why, Kei-chan, one would think that you aren’t happy to see the great and glorious moi!” Oikawa said, with his signature teasing smile that sent the girls into puddles of mush.

“He’s not, Shittykawa, you always come in without announcing yourself!” snapped Iwaizumi, dealing a swift blow to Oikawa’s face.

“Iwa-chan, not the face!” Oikawa squealed. Akaashi smiled at their antics, as it was just what he needed right now. He had met them in school when he was young and he was grateful for them then, just as he was grateful for them now. Iwaizumi sent him an apologetic looked and he waved it away.

“So, Kei-chan, why haven’t you been in school?” Oikawa prompted. Akaashi froze, a deer in headlights. Iwaizumi, seeing this, bashed Oikawa over the head.

“Asskawa,” he muttered, and looked at Akaashi,” Sorry. But we really are worried though, if you don’t want to share, that’s fine, we won’t push you.”

“Speak for yourself, Iwa-chan, I’m gonna get it out of him one way or another!” Oikawa said, eyes gleaming defiantly. His lip earned him a kick to the back of his knees. Akaashi closed his eyes and forced himself to relax. He opened them again and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll tell you, but you’ve got to promise to not tell _anybody_ else, _ever_ , and that includes your parents,” Akaashi said nervously. He had their full attention now. Oikawa extended his pinky out towards him, and they hooked pinkies.

“I promise!” said Oikawa, cheery voice laced with a serious undertone,” Come on, Iwa-chan, you too!” Iwaizumi sighed, and extended his pinky and hooked pinkies with Akaashi.

“I promise,” he said, with an undertone of embarrassment, cheeks dusted with pink. Akaashi smiled at his friends. Oikawa promptly tackled him into a hug.

“Aww, Kei-chan, you smiled, you never smile!” he squealed. Iwaizumi yanked Oikawa off of Akaashi, and never was Akaashi grateful to his grumpy friend’s strength as in that moment.

“And remind me never to again,” Akaashi said, drily. He sighed, and rubbed his temples, and then sat Indian-style on the floor with his fingers laced together. They looked at him expectantly; Oikawa’s head cocked to the side, a piece of his hair flyaway from Iwaizumi’s merciless beating. He reached over and smoothed into place and Oikawa smirked.

“Well?” Iwaizumi said, he himself getting restless from Akaashi’s stalling. Akaashi took a deep breath, and looked into his lap, eyes watering.

“I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore, or have any contact at all. I will not be offended,” Akaashi said, hating the way his voice cracked,” I-I have depression.” Silence. Iwaizumi breathed a sigh of relief.

“Is that it, Kei-chan? I totally thought you had cancer or som-“Oikawa sentence was disrupted when Akaashi lifted his head and they saw the tears flowing down his face in streams. Oikawa hastily pulled him into his lap, and begun to stroke his hair and sush him. Iwaizumi grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped him in it.

“I-I thought you would hate m-me!” Akaashi stuttered out, sobbing into Oikawa’s shoulder,” It’s been so hard!” He collapsed into a fit wracking sobs, burying himself into Oikawa’s neck. Iwaizumi started to rub his back in soothing motions. When Akaashi’s tears started to quiet down, and he finally began to feel sleepy, he snuggled closer to Oikawa, and his comforting touch.

“You’ll be here when I wake up, right?” whispered Akaashi.

“Always,” Oikawa whispered back. And as Akaashi surrendered to sleep, he felt strong arms wrap around him, pick him up, and put him into his bed and gentle fingers tuck him in.

______________________________

_Akaashi Keiji, Fifteen Years Old_

Akaashi sat in his limo, lacing his fingers together. He was being escorted to his chosen high school, a school his grandfather had not approved of, because he in would be staying dormitories. He had to convince his grandfather that he needed the social interaction it presented, when really; all he wanted was to get away from the place that withheld so many dark memories for him. The limo came to a stop and his door opened.

“We’re here,” he said. Akaashi nodded to him and he got out. The door seemed to shut behind him with a decisive slam.

“There’s no going back now,” Akaashi muttered, swallowing his nerves down. The man begun to take his luggage from the trunk and wheel it towards him.

“I’ll take that,” he said airily, elegantly took them from his hands and begun to stride away.

“Dismissed,” he threw over his shoulder at the man. He strode to the school entrance, and looked at the gates looming over him apprehensively.

“Okay here we go,” he whispered to himself. He made to take a step forward when he heard a loud crashing sound and suddenly he was on the ground with a burning pain in his rump, and a very attractive man on top of him.

He had grey and white striped hair, tan skin, and breath-taking eyes that seemed to sparkle in the morning light. The man got up immediately, and then seemed to think it was appropriate to stand there and gap at him, as if he were an alien or something. He got up, brushed himself off, and glared at him.

“Do I have food on my face or something?” he snapped at him. He doubted it, he hasn’t eaten this morning. Maybe it was the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep? Just as he began to rake through his list of self-loathing, the man shakes his head so furiously that his neck cracks and he has to clutch it, doubling over in pain. The corners of Akaashi’s mouth turn up. He’s ridiculous. The man suddenly stands and points a thumb to his chest proudly.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou, Captain of the Volleyball team, and I’m in the top five aces in the country!” he boasts in a loud voice that makes Akaashi wince. He seems to notice this, and panics.

“I’m sorry; did I hurt you when I fell on you? I’m so sorry please forgive me!” and proceeds to curl in a little ball on the ground. Akaashi blinks in surprise, and kneels down to see if he’s okay, wincing from the throbbing pain on his arse.  

“I’m the worst. I shouldn’t even exist. I don’t deserve anything.” He’s muttering under his breath. Yet again, Akaashi is surprised. _Bokuto is just teeming with_ _surprises, wasn’t he? And very loud_ , Akaashi thinks to himself.

He squeezes Bokuto’s shoulder gently and says,” I don’t think that.” _Well shit, he_ _has his attention now, what’s he supposed to do with it?_ Akaashi thinks as Bokuto turns to him with round eyes.

Under those eyes, he’s frozen. Bokuto gives him that kicked-puppy look with those eyes that look like melted gold, that gleam _ever_ so perfectly in the sunlight. They were beautiful, heart-breakingly beautiful.

“You think?” Bokuto asks attentively, almost like a child searching for comfort. This snaps Akaashi out of his trance.

“I know,” he answers, and Bokuto gets up, still looking slightly dejected. _He looks_ _like an owl_ , thought Akaashi. _Wait, BOKUTO? Like my stuffed owl? Maybe if I give that to him, he’ll feel better._

“Wait!” he hesitates slightly, before reaching one of his suit cases and pulling the stuffed owl out.

“His name is Bokuto, like you. And he’s my favorite. I-I love owls,” Akaashi says, Unnerved by Bokuto’s stare,” You can have him, but he doesn’t like negativity, so cheer up, okay?” Bokuto smiles the most breath-taking smile he’s ever seen in his life.

“Owlkay!” Bokuto says, with that smile. Akaashi can’t help but smile back.

“Hey,Hey,Hey, what’s your name?” Bokuto asks, staring with extreme intensity.

“Akaashi Keiji, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he says politely, reverting back to his stoic self, and offering his hand. Bokuto eagerly nearly rips his arm off pumping it up and down. And Akaashi may or may not have taken a peek at his very nice looking arms.

 Akaashi hears a bell in the distance, and the color drains out of his face, and Bokuto merely looks unperturbed.

“I’ll see you again!” Bokuto says as he dashes away, leaving a very confused Akaashi, as he wonders why the fuck he’s feeling like he’s floating. _Wait Orientation! Holy shit, I’m late!_ Akaashi realizes, and runs through the gates, mind still on the beautiful boy he met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, please leave comments and kudos, and constructive criticism is welcome! In fact appreciated! I'm always looking to improve!


	2. Happy? Sad? Who Cares?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no point.  
> He was Alone.  
> Nobody cared.  
> When had this even started?
> 
> Akaashi Keiji Has lived a pretty fucked up life, and he's still on top. But...it's lonely up there. It always is, and it always will be. Nobody wants the Depressed guy. (sigh)
> 
> Bokuto Koutarou is on a never-ending roller coaster. It's annoying, to say in the least, but then again how is one supposed to deal with Bipolar? You're not, and nobody wants to either. (sigh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just updated, hope ya like it!  
> (I edited it a little, so it definitely sounds smoother.)

_ _

_There was no point._

**_He was Alone._ **

_Nobody cared._

**_When had this even started?_ **

____________________________

Chapter Two: Happy? Sad? Who cares?

Little Bokuto Koutarou was born at exactly 12:00 in the afternoon to a high sun and completely blue skies. He was a beautiful, healthy baby. Alas, his birth was not a happy one.

He had been born at home to Bokuto Yuri, a sociopath. She had murdered her husband, Bokuto Taiyo, ten minutes before he was born, by letting him bleed out from several knife wounds she dealt to his abdomen. As soon as he was born, she cut the umbilical cord with the same knife she used to kill his father, and proceeded to run a bath.

When the authorities reached the home, (called by a neighbor who heard screaming), they had to apprehend Yuri, as she was attempting to commit a suicide by drowning both her and her newborn son in the bath. The authorities took her baby away, and the distraught mother tried to stab the offending officer. Yuri was shot in her attempt to attack the officer, whispering her son’s name as she died. Both Yuri and her husband were buried together in the same cemetery, side by side.

Little Bokuto weighed 7lbs and 2ozs, had straight dark grey hair, tan skin, and gold eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. After his birth, having no grandparents, or any family for that matter, Bokuto was put up for Adoption. He was adopted when he was three years old, by a lesbian couple, Sora Kumo and Sora Ame, who choose to have the child keep his given name, in honor of his birth-parents. Bokuto grew up a very accepting child in a warm, middle class environment. He lived a happy, but sad existence. This is his story.

 

 

_Bokuto Koutarou, Four years old_

Bokuto could never quite decide how he felt. He always had violent mood swings, and sometimes he felt like everything was bad, and other times he felt like everything was good. And he knew, he _knew_ he was different, but why did it have to hurt _so_ much?

Bokuto had a small room in an apartment on the bottom floor (his moms were worried that he might fall off the balcony, and they were probably right), and stayed at home with his mother Ame while his other mother worked as a psychiatrist at a nearby mental hospital. He had a couple friends from the neighborhood, as he was a very friendly child, but also a tad bit spoiled. He always got what he wanted, as his mothers were weak to his pleading (Especially Kumo despite her hardened appearance, as she felt bad for not being around as often as Ame,). He often threw tantrums when he didn’t get what he wanted, or cried and sulking in the corner for hours until he did.

Young Bokuto was also a very strange child. He, for one, looked and awful lot like his namesake, a horned owl. And if that wasn’t strange enough, he had an enormous soft spot for owls of all shapes and sizes. He had lots of owl things, owl calendars, owl books, owl lamp shades, owl stickers he stuck all over the walls when he was three, owl blankets, owl pjs, owl clothes, and his favorite, a stuffed owl of the smaller variety he carried with him everywhere, even the bath!

And the strangest of all was his ability to perceive. Bokuto was never the smartest child, but even his mothers admitted to how well he picked up on things. When his moms were fighting, he often picked up on it, and would tell them to be nice to each other. When they kept secrets or surprises, he could tell, and would often go snooping around, finding his Christmas or birthday presents.

He could also affect the atmosphere so drastically in the room; it could go from being able to slice a butter knife through the air to happy and warm, or the other way around. When he began preschool, he made friends extremely easily, and could only be described as brightly charismatic. Until he acted out. His teachers started calling it “Bokuto Dejected Mode.” He would sit in the corner and sulk about the simplest of things, like spilling his juice box, or coloring out of the lines, or even forgetting to say please!

During these times, no one could get through to him, not his mothers, not the staff, not his best friend, Kuroo, no one. This continued with the teachers calling it “Only-Childs Syndrome,” not aware of his pain at all…..

_Bokuto Koutarou, Nine Years Old_

Bokuto could feel the skin break on his knuckles on impact. His just kept going. He was so angry, so livid he couldn’t even see straight. Shaking from anger, he stepped back from the person that made his life miserable, and looked at the bruises blooming along the boy’s body.

Bokuto stared horrified at what he had done then looked at his bleeding knuckles, watching the blood drip down his hand. Sinking to his knees and covering his hands with his face, he cried.

 _I never wanted to hurt him; I never wanted to hurt anybody! What were his moms going to think of him now? They were going to hate him, and rightfully so, as he was a horrible monster that deserved to be locked up,_ Bokuto thought. He felt like one.

He still felt angry, and that’s what horrified him the most, a little part of him still wanted to hurt the boy that gave him so much pain. **_It was only fair right?_** _No!_

He got up and ran home, running until he reached the comforting threshold of his family’s apartment. He unlocked the door with the key from under the rock in the flowerpot, and ran inside. He peered into the mirror in the bathroom and started crying again. He may have been bleeding on the outside, but the most terrible wound lay in his heart.

He washed off his knuckles, put Band-Aids crookedly on them, and then went in his room, locking the door behind him.  Full of self-loathing, he collapsed onto his bed; tears soaking his pillow, and fell into a fitful, nightmare plagued sleep.

__________________________

_Bokuto Koutarou, Thirteen Years Old_

Bokuto curled deeper into a ball, looking blindly at the photos and information spilling out from a manila folder. His moms had given him the folder about his birth parents when he turned thirteen a week ago. He ran his fingers over the pictures, the things that reminded him that he would never be truly normal.

His mother, with straight grey hair, thin lips giving way to a forced smile, wearing a forced expression, petit, small, tan, and golden eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. Bokuto hated those eyes. He saw them every time looked in the mirror. He hated the fact that he looked so much like his sociopathic birthmother.

He shook his head and turned to look at his birthfather’s picture. He had snow white straight hair that Bokuto could only _dream_ about, lips pulling into an easy-going smile that reminded him of his own, and a dimple resting at the edge of his mouth. He was stocky, like Bokuto, on the taller side, and paler skin than his mother. Bokuto loved his father’s white hair so much; he had striped his hair with it. Begrudgingly, he listened to his mother Ame when she said she liked the grey, and simply kept it both colors. His birthfather also had these shockingly green-gray eyes that Bokuto adored.

His mother, judging from the picture, probably had a recluse attitude and anger-issues. Well, he knew that she definitely had _some_ issues. His father, on the other hand, judging by his expression and the fact that he worked as a publications manager (information given via the folder), probably had an easy-to-work-with more laid back happy personality, Bokuto’s default state.

He continued to stare at the pictures, until he heard a sound at his window. _Kuroo._ Sighing, he got up and opened the window, narrowly dodging the rock that came flying through it. He looked down and sure enough, his best bro was standing down there, (with Kenma too, no less) with his stupid grin on his face and another rock aimed at the window. His smirk disappeared and was replaced with a worried frown when he saw the sad expression on his friends face.

“Oi! Don’t break the windows of our brand-new house bro! My moms will kill me!” he shouted down at them. Kuroo shrugged, and dropped the rock.

“I told him to ring the doorbell,” Kenma says, barely loud enough for Bokuto to hear him. Bokuto shut the window and made his way downstairs to open the door for his friends. They walked in and Bokuto locked the door behind them. Without looking at them, he led the way upstairs into his room, and locked that door too. He sat on the floor and began to stare at the folder, silently willing Kuroo to pick it up. He heard two thumps in front of him, and he finally looked up. To his great surprise, not only was Kenma off his game, but also looking at him with masked concern.

“So, what’s this bro?” asked Kuroo, picking it up.

“Information on my birthparents…,” Bokuto answered him shortly.

“Why ya lookin’ like you’re at your own funeral then? What did ya find out one of your parents was a murderer or somethin’?” Kuroo joked. Bokuto didn’t find it funny. They noticed.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked, worriedly, setting aside the folder. Bokuto didn’t answer and adopted a fetal position. Kenma picked the folder up and started skimming it. He gasped.

“Actually, he did,” says Kenma, in his ever so soft voice.

“What?” Kuroo shouted. He took the folder and began to skim it himself.

“Holy shit!” Kuroo says, flabbergasted. It was all there, on how his mother was a sociopath, on how she murdered his father, and then tried to murder him while she was committing suicide, only to be shot while she tried to kill a police officer, leaving him an orphan. On how it was hard to get him adopted because people were afraid he would murder them in their sleep. On how nobody wanted him.

Once Bokuto started crying, he couldn’t stop. Kuroo held him while he cried, Kenma awkwardly petting his leg. His sobs died down and silence settled over them.

“So-“Kuroo started.

“That’s not even the worst part. My moms sent me to see a therapist.” Bokuto interrupted. Kenma cocked his head.

“That’s understandable; I mean anybody would be in shock after finding that all out. You need help,” Kuroo said gently. Bokuto suddenly pushed him away.

“No, you don’t understand!” he shouted, carding his fingers through his gelled-up hair. He was shaking.

“Then help us understand,” whispers Kenma. He looked at him, and carded his fingers through his hair again.

“Sh-She told me that I-I have B-Bipolar,” stuttered Bokuto. Silence.

“Well that explains the mood swings,” said Kuroo after a while.

“And the dejected mode,” adds Kenma softly. Bokuto looked at them.

“Add why you colored you’re hair white!” Kuroo added, glancing at his father’s picture.

“That has absolutely nothing to do with it,” Kenma deadpans.

“I hope we can still be friends,” Bokuto said lamely. Kuroo punched him.

“Ow!” Bokuto said indignantly, rubbing his arm and glaring at Kuroo.

“Why would you even say that, bro? I’ll always love ya!” Kuroo said.

“Bro…” said Bokuto tearfully. He hugged him and Kuroo started crying too.

“Come on Kenma, get in the hug fest!” Bokuto said.

“I’m good,” Kenma answered, pulling out his handheld. Kuroo reached out and pulled him in anyway. His handheld slipped out of his hands and he was sandwiched between the two older boys. Kenma sighed, blindly searched for his handheld behind them, and powered it on; ignoring the tearful boys he was sandwiched in between.

_________________________

_Bokuto Koutarou, Sixteen Years Old_

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm clock sliced through the very nice dream Bokuto was having. What was it about? Something to do with owls. Whatever. Bokuto sighed. It was gonna be another one of _those_ days. When the world seemed to shit on him. Bokuto looked at his alarm clock. It read 7:30. Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“Shit shit shit shit!” He shouted,” I missed practice!” He jumped out of bed, threw some clothes on and raced downstairs.

“Bokuto, you’re still here?” asked his mom Kumo. He glared at her.

“You know I wake up before the alarm, why didn’t you wake me up when you heard it?” demanded Bokuto. She shrugged.

“I just figured you forgot to turn it off,” she explained.

“What-the-fuck-ever! You were just too lazy to go up there and check!” he snapped.

“Have you taken your meds?” his other mom, Ame, asked.

“No, you know I hate those fucking things! I can’t concentrate on the ball!” Bokuto snarled.

“Well, it’s an angry/sad day, so you should really at least take one,” Kumo inputted, licking the spoon from her coffee she was drinking.

“Fine, I’ll goddamn take one! Happy now?” Bokuto prompted. Ame smiled and Kumo nodded. Ame disappeared and Bokuto ran into the kitchen, grabbed a banana, filled a water glass, turned around and found Ame holding out a single pill. He grabbed it and swallowed it down with water. Running out the door, he kissed Ame on the cheek and shouted good-byes to Kumo over his shoulder.

He ran as fast as he possibly could along the route to school. _Fuck missing_ _practice, I almost missed school!_ Bokuto thought. Yep, the world was definitely shitting on him. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice he was at school until he crashed right into someone. A very attractive someone. His jaw dropped.

He had curly black hair that he was instantly jealous of, milky-white skin, and beautiful green-grey eyes. Just like his father.  The beautiful man got up off the ground and brushed himself off. He then glared fiercely at him. He was pretty even when he was angry, it was totally unfair.

“Do I have food on my face or something?” He asked (read: snapped at) him. Bokuto shakes his head so furiously, his neck cracks, and his doubles over in pain. _That’s what I get for not stretching before running,_ Bokuto thinks, _and just when I thought the world was on my side, and I meet this beautiful man, the universe takes a dump. On me. Okay maybe if I introduce myself, I can smooth this over._ Bokuto stands up and brings a thumb to his chest.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou, Captain of the Volleyball team, and I’m in the top five aces in the country!” Bokuto announces. The pretty man winces. _Shit,_ Bokuto thinks, _I_ _hurt him!_

““I’m sorry; did I hurt you when I fell on you? I’m so sorry please forgive me!” Bokuto says. _Oh my god I hurt this beautiful man! I don’t even deserve to live!_ Bokuto thought. The dam inside his chest breaks, and he drops on the ground and curls in a ball.

“I’m the worst. I shouldn’t even exist. I don’t deserve anything.” Bokuto mutters under his breath. _I really don’t. I wanna die._ Bokuto thinks. He feels a hand lightly squeeze his shoulder.

“I don’t think that,” the man says. Bokuto turns his head towards him, eyes widening in surprise. The man freezes, and stares back.

“You think?” Bokuto asks tentatively. He hates how childish he sounds. The man seems to jump, like this startles him.

“I know,” he says, looking steadily into his eyes. Bokuto gets up, only because he knows he has too, when he simply feels like kneeling over and crying all day. He begins to walk away when he hears the man call after him.

“Wait!” he shouts. The man seems to hesitate before reaching into one of the suitcases, and bringing out a small stuffed owl, not too much unlike his own back in the dorm. Bokuto stares.

“His name is Bokuto, like you. And he’s my favorite. I-I love owls,” the man says nervously, “You can have him, but he doesn’t like negativity, so cheer up, okay?” _He likes owls? Score!_ Bokuto thinks, smiling at him, _maybe he’ll like an owl joke!_

“Owlkay!” Bokuto says, still smiling. He smiles back. HE SMILES BACK!!!!!!! Bokuto has an inside total meltdown. He starts staring at him again, _and damn he is one fine piece of work._

“Hey, what’s your name?” Bokuto asks.

“Akaashi Keiji, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he says politely, offering his hand. Bokuto eagerly grabs it, pumping it up and down a little too hard from excitement. And he may or may not have imagined (just a little bit) what kissing those supple looking lips would feel like.

“Nice to meet you! I’ll take good care of him!” Bokuto says. The school bell sounds in the distance, and Akaashi‘s face goes pale. Bokuto inwardly sighs.

“I’ll see you again!” Bokuto says and he dashes away towards Orientation, wishing he could send more time with the beautiful man named Akaashi Keiji.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, as always, constructive criticism is wanted and appreciated! Please leave comments and kudos! Lots of loves and kisses to all my fans! (And to our favorite pair of owls)


	3. Bipolar People are Surprising, But That's Not Really Surprising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi meets the team and gets to know Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer, no a lot longer, I just didn't know where to end, but I think I did well. As always, I look forward to comments and kudos! Oh, and sorry it took so long for an update!!!

_I shouldn’t, but I want to_.

**_I’m not good enough for him._ **

_Don’t fall in love._

**_Why does love hurt so much?_ **

___________________________

_Akaashi Keiji, Fifteen Years Old_

Akaashi walked into Orientation, not too surprised that it has already started. He was immediately bombarded by several different clubs looking for new members. He refused all of them and made his way to a spot that seemed to have adults.

“Umm, excuse me, but can you help me?” Akaashi asked. One of the more official looking adults nodded to him.

“What can I help you with?” he asked. Akaashi sighed. _Not the best way to start out the year, way to go Akaashi,_ He thought to himself.

“I was late to the ceremony, my driver had traffic issues. What exactly are we doing?” Akaashi asked.

“You’ve never heard of Orientation?” asked the man quizzically.

“Oh, I am sorry! Have you ever heard of Akaashi’s school for the rich? My grandfather owns that, so yes, I am quite unaware of public school activities. I did some reading, but obviously not enough,” Akaashi explained.

“Well, I hope you’re not asking for any special treatment from your principal young man, everyone is equal the moment you step through those gates,” the principal said.

“None at all, sir, I actually came here for that. I just honestly have no idea what I am doing,” Akaashi clarified.

“Hahaha! Well boy, what’s your name?” the principal asked.

“Akaashi Keiji, sir,” Akaashi answered, holding out his hand. As the principal reached out to shake it, the woman next to him looked up.

“Akaashi Keiji? Ah, yes, I was called by your grandfather and enlightened on your predicament. I’m the nurse, Ms. Kenko, ironically,” she said, after seeing his confusion. Akaashi nodded.

“Predicament? What could you possibly mean?” asked the principal.

“Never mind that, that’s between me and the student Mr. Tosho. Anyway, I think you’re aware where this comes as trouble with boarding. I had to find a student that didn’t care, and would sympathize with you and understand you. Last year, no one would board with him because he has Bipolar. I sure you understand his pains,” she said nodding to him,” he’s a little over-bearing at times, but he has a very kind heart.”

“So he is a second year?” Akaashi asked. Ms. Kenko nodded.

“That is fine,” Akaashi said. She smiled.

“Alrighty then, let’s get you rolling. I’ve got it from here,” she said, glancing at the principal,” Okay, so everyone has already seen their rooms, and now they’re picking courses and an after-school activity, which is mandatory.” Akaashi nodded. She began to lead him away to what he presumed to be the dorms, and he followed, listening to her instructions.

“It’s funny, because your dorm mate was also late, so he might be there now. Later in the evening, I want you to come to my office and give me your prescription for your meds so I can order them, and so you can pick up a map and things. I’ll show you to a councilor later, and we’ll get your classes sorted out. But for right now, I want you to concentrate on settling in,” she explained. He nodded. _There’s a lot of nodding going on,_ he noticed. They reached the dorms and climbed the stairs.

“Okay, so it’s room 212, the last one on the right, on the second floor. Yet again, I might remind you that your roommate is a little more than over-bearing. And quite loud. I sorry, I didn’t even ask, do you know what Bipolar is?” she asked turning to him. He nodded. They reached the room and she handed him a key.

“This is the key to the room, you’re roommate wasn’t given one because he would lose it in a heartbeat, but I hoping you’ll prove more trustworthy, based on your grandfather’s description. He was very proud of you,” she said walking away,” and don’t forget to stop by my office later!”

“Yes Mam’!” Akaashi responded, getting tired of nodding. He turned and tried the door, and found it open. Walking in, he set his stuff down on the lower bunk, and looked around. There, sitting on the desk, was his stuffed owl, Bokuto. No, not mine his! Which means-, Akaashi’s thoughts were interrupted by the banging of a door (to which he presumed to be the bathroom) swinging open. He whirled around to find Bokuto, in all his gorgeous glory, standing there in a volleyball uniform and leggings with his mouth hanging open.

“Uhm, hi,” Akaashi said lamely. Bokuto blinked slowly, a smile forming on his face.

“Hi! What are you doing in my room?” he asked, brightly.

“I-I am your new roommate,” he answered. _Way to go Akaashi, great use of vocabulary!_

“Really? Whoohoo!” he hooted. This only further proved his theory that Bokuto was just like an owl. Bokuto danced around the room like he just won the lottery or something.

“Uh, why are you so happy about, really I am not at all a great person, I have been told I snore, I have a habit of organizing everything I see, and I-“ Akaashi’s babbling was cut off by Bokuto placing a hand over his mouth.

“What are you saying?” He asked, “You’re great! And you’re pretty too.” _How can he say stuff like that and not get embarrassed?_ Blushing he looked away as Bokuto continued to dance around the room.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I took the bottom bunk. I like small spaces,” Akaashi explained. Bokuto grinned.

“Naw, I like the top better anyway, it’s like an owl sleeping in a tree!” Bokuto shouted. _Yep, definitely an owl._

“What?” Bokuto asked, raising an eyebrow. _Oh, shit, did I say that out loud?_

“Oh, uhm, nothing,” Akaashi said, realizing he was waiting for an answer.

“What’s an owl, huh?” Bokuto pressed, throwing one of Akaashi’s own pillow at him,” No secrets allowed here!” Akaashi sighed.

“You are,” Akaashi said, cheeks dusting pink.  Bokuto grinned.

“Thanks! Owls are my favorite!” he said, looking at him sheepishly. He pointed to one of the desks and sure enough, there was a definite owl theme there. He had an owl calendar, owl sticky notes, owl notebooks, owl pencils, owl erasers, all topped with a smaller stuffed owl resting beside Bokuto.

“Her name is Ame, because I got her on a rainy day, and I named her after the mom that gave it to me.” He says, seeing where Akaashi is looking,” I don’t like rainy days. It’s like the world is crying.” His faced turned sad.

“Uhm, hey! It’s sunny out! So no need to worry about rain, right?” Akaashi scrambled to find something to keep him happy. Bokuto perked up. _Success._

“Yeah!” he said happily,” good thing too! I’m greeting the first years today!” Akaashi cocked his head, before remembering that Bokuto had told him that he was the captain of the volleyball team when they first met.

“I used to play with my friends,” Akaashi stated, “Volleyball, I mean.” Bokuto did what could only be described as a bird lifting off for flight.

“Really? Really, really, really? Like for real? What position did you play? Who did you play with? Didya like it? It’s a lot of fun isn’t it? Hey, Hey, Hey! I have an idea! Maybe you can be on our team! And you can be my setter and toss to me!” Bokuto said all in one breath.

“Okay, Yes, I did, I practiced setter and receiving, (One can never be too good at receiving) I played with Iwaizumi and Oikawa, I liked it, I guess it was fun, and I am not sure,” Akaashi replied, counting on his fingers all his questions.

“Wow, you remembered all that? Pretty, plays volleyball, AND smart!” Akaashi picked his pillow up off the floor and pretended to fuss with it, trying to cover up his blush.

“Anyway, why not? It’s mandatory to have a club, and they told me you’re a first year, and you came in late, so you probably don’t have one,” Bokuto said, sifting through a sports bag. 

“Well, I was kind of thinking about joining choir, I mean I have always been good at it.” Akaashi said absentmindedly lacing his fingers together. Bokuto pointed to his fingers.

“Am I making you nervous?”

“Huh?”

“Your fingers, it’s this nervous fidgeting thing you do. Am I making you nervous?”

“Oh, no, of course not, I am just, It’s just a force of habit,” Akaashi tried to lie. Bokuto raised an eyebrow.

“No secrets in here.” Akaashi sighed in frustration. _How is he able to read me so well?_

“That’s what people have been saying for _years._ ”

“Please do not read my mind.” Bokuto grinned.

“That’s also been said, though not quite as nicely.” Bokuto mused. Akaashi smiled. Bokuto grinned back with that beautiful smile of his. _So unfair._

“So, whatcha say? Huh?”  Bokuto prompted, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“I still don’t know Bokuto-san, I don’t think I am quite-“

“Nope! Don’t say anything negative around Bokuto, remember?” said Bokuto, pointing at the owl sitting on the desk, and effectively shutting him up.

“Anyway, plenty of guys come in fresh, and you have experience. Come on, please?” Bokuto pleaded, turning those gorgeous gold eyes on him. Akaashi struggled to say no, he really did. But really, how was one supposed to say no to a face like that?

“Fine.” Akaashi relented. Bokuto cheered.

“Oi? What’s going on?”

Akaashi’s head whipped to the door so fast he almost got whiplash. Standing there, was a guy with neat, dirty blond hair, and narrow blue eyes. The guy raised an eyebrow when he saw Akaashi.

“Five Questions?” he asked Bokuto. Akaashi gave him a what-the-fuck face. Bokuto laughed heartily. Akaashi decidedly ignored how it made his heart sputter.

“It’s a game we play. If it’s that person’s turn, then anybody in the room can ask them any five questions, and they have to answer them with complete honesty,” the guy explained.

“Failure to do so will result in extreme cosmic punishment!” Bokuto said/shouted/hooted. _Who the hell really knows anymore when it comes to Bokuto,_ Akaashi thought, _I sure don’t. He is one of the seven world wonders._

“Who’s one of the seven world wonders?” Bokuto asked, eyes gleaming with curiosity. _Was I thinking out loud again?_

“Yes, yes you were,” Bokuto answered with a shit-eating grin.

“Bokuto-san, what did I say about reading my mind?” Akaashi said warningly. Bokuto carded his fingers through his hair, looking sheepish.

“Looks like I am not the only one with a nervous habit,” smirked Akaashi.

“Ohoho! So you admit it’s a nervous habit?” asked Bokuto triumphantly.

“I never said that…”

“But you did!”

“I am not interested in petty arguments, Bokuto.”

“Ouch, harsh!” said the guy,” so we playin’, or what?” Akaashi sighed, and rubbed his temples, shrugging. Bokuto nodded vigorously.

“Don’t do that, you’ll get a concussion, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said wearily. Bokuto nodded again, and Akaashi sighed.

“I’ll go first!” said the guy, helping himself to Akaashi’s bed.

“Okay, so what is your name?” Akaashi asked, already tired.

“Akinori Konoha,” he answered.

“Why are you in here?” Bokuto asked.

“Cause I was lookin’ for you at the entrance ceremony, and I couldn’t find you,” Konoha yawned.

“Alright, what is your affiliation with Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked. Both boys looked at him, completely baffled. Akaashi rubbed his temples again. He was starting to get a headache.

“How do you know him?” Akaashi sighed. There was identical looks of realization on the boys faces.

“Oh! I’m on the volleyball team!” Konoha explained, “I’m the-“He was cut off by a loud screech from Bokuto. Akaashi winced, but Konoha looked unperturbed, like he was used to it.

“Hey, hey, hey! Guess what? Akaashi said he would join the volleyball team!” Bokuto blurted before anyone could answer.

“Really, that’s great dude! What grade are you in?” Konoha asked.

“Freshman,” Akaashi answered shortly.

“Hey, hey, hey! It’s still your turn, Konoha!” Bokuto said.

“Right, sorry,” he answered.

“Okay, what grade are you in then?” Akaashi asked.

“Oh, I’m a second year, like Bokuto,” he shrugged,” Okay, one more.”

“Uhh….oh! Was my absence noticed?” Bokuto asked.

“Yep, Yukie’s on a blood path, she’s pissed dude,” Konoha answered.

“Who is Yukie?” asked Akaashi worriedly. Konoha grinned.

“Yukie Shirofuku, that’s our manager. Bokuto didn’t show for recruitment at the entrance ceremony, and that’s important cause he’s the captain.” Akaashi nodded.

“That makes sense, I would be too,” Akaashi said, trying not to feel too relieved that she wasn’t a girlfriend or something. Not that he was worried. Or that he cared.

“Okay, my turn!” Bokuto said eagerly.

“Why weren’t you at the ceremony? Why do you wear long knee pads? Why didn’t you check back up to the ceremony even if you were late?” Konoha rapid fired. Bokuto blinked.

“Those are knee pads? I was under the impression Bokuto wore leggings underneath his workout uniform. I would not put it past him to do something that bizarre,” Akaashi said. Bokuto pointed at Konoha.

“I woke up late, blame my mom’s, I wear them because I like them, and because I didn’t feel like it,” Bokuto shrugged, then pointed at Akaashi.

“Yes, they are knee pads,” Bokuto grinned. He pulled up of his short’s legs to demonstrate. Sure enough, they were knee pads.

“Mmhmm,” Akaashi said distractedly, trying to look at anything but Bokuto’s very defined, tan and delicious looking leg. Konoha chuckled. Bokuto looked at him in confusion.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Nothin’, just thought of a joke I was told earlier,” Konoha lied, looking directly at Akaashi.

“One more question, people!” Bokuto hooted.  

“Uhm, er…never mind, it’s too rude,” Akaashi muttered.

“Is it about his Bipolar?” asked Konoha. Akaashi looked surprised. Konoha chuckled.

“Don’t worry everyone knows about his bipolar ass,” Konoha laughed,” Kind of hard not to, with him going into ‘Bokuto Dejected Mode’ every three seconds.” Akaashi looked at him quizzically.

“His sad mode, you know, mood swings?” Konoha clarified,” And word to the wise, do _not_ make him angry. It is the single handedly most terrifying thing you will ever experience.”

“Don’t talk about me as if I’m not here!” Bokuto squawked indignantly. Konoha smirked, and Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“Okay Bokuto-san, how did you get Bipolar?” Akaashi blurted. Suddenly, the room temperature dropped about ten degrees.

“….I have no idea, probably my mom….” Bokuto whispered. Oh, and how Akaashi did not like that sound. He immediately ran to his side as he sat on the floor.

“You know, if it makes you feel any better, I was diagnosed with depression when I was twelve, and I have no idea how I got it. Both my parents are dead, so it’s not like they can tell me, and my grandfather never cared enough to look around.” Akaashi babbled.

“…My parents are dead too,” Bokuto said, sounding a little louder, stronger than before.

“Hey Bokuto, isn’t it Akaashi’s turn to answer questions, Bokuto?” Konoha inquired,” Do you want to go first?” Bokuto jumped up, sadness forgotten. Akaashi breathed a sigh of relief. _I do not like it when he’s like that_.

“Wait, was that ‘Bokuto Dejected Mode’?” he whispered to Konoha. He nodded.

“Ohoho! I think I’ve got one!” Bokuto said, “How did you come to be at Fukurodani?”

“Ah. I needed a change of pace, one that would be more stable and welcoming than most high schools, but would be more of a challenge when it came to academics. I thought a boarding school would be best, and it needed to be relatively close to my grandfather, so he would be more likely to agree. This school fit all of my needs, and they did it the best, so I came here. That and they would still accept me even if I have mental disabilities,” Akaashi explained.

“You know, you look very shy and quiet, but you’re actually really long-winded, aren’t you?” Konoha asked.

“Quite, I suppose it’s a habit I picked up to make for the fact that I was not narcissistic like my peers, and they talk too much, so if I did not say everything all at once-“

“You would never get a word in edgewise,” Bokuto finished. Akaashi nodded.

“Okay! That counted as a question! Next!” Bokuto said, fidgeting on the chair Akaashi had not even noticed he got on.

“What’s your name?” Konoha asked.

“Akaashi Keiji,” Akaashi answered. Konoha gasped.

“Wait, was your grandfather the one that owns the richest school in this prefecture? The one where all the rich kids go to? _That_ Akaashi?” Konoha said in excitement. Akaashi sighed, then nodded.

“I would say so,” Akaashi said wearily.

“That’s so cool! I wish I was rich. Say, do you know anybody rich? Well, as rich as you,” Konoha asked. Akaashi frowned.

“I am not rich, my grandfather is, and I know a lot of rich kids that beg their parents for money, but never attain to anything themselves. I have only two real friends, Oikawa Tooru, and Iwaizumi Hajime,” Akaashi snapped. Their jaws dropped.

“Okay, I may not care a lot about rich people, but I do know Oikawa! He’s the best setter in the prefecture!” Bokuto shouted excitedly.

“Yep,” Akaashi responded, rather proudly,” I learned everything I know from him. He claimed that I was the little brother he never had. And he wanted me to be just like him, so I played setter positon.”

“You learned from him? That’s so cool! So you gotta be good!” Bokuto said. Akaashi shrugged.

“I could be better,” Akaashi responded dully.

“Nope! You’re the best!” Bokuto shot back. Akaashi just sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. Konoha chuckled.

“Kay’, th-th-th-that’s all folks!” Konoha stuttered. Bokuto grinned at him.

“I love that,” Bokuto mused. Konoha nodded in agreement.

“Welp, I better go, it’s almost dinnertime, and I don’t want to be here when Yukie finally tracks you down,” Konoha said.

“Oh, okay! We’ll be down in a minute, Akaashi still has to get settled,” Bokuto responded. Konoha untangled himself from Akaashi’s blankets (with a little help from Akaashi) and left, waving good-bye behind him. Akaashi groaned after he left.

“Okay, I never want to socialize again,” he told Bokuto. Bokuto laughed.

“I don’t think you have a choice,” Bokuto hummed, messing with some papers on his desk. Akaashi groaned again. He got off his bed, remade it, then unpacked all his things, and put them in their respective place seamlessly. The clothes in drawers, one for his shirts, one for his pants, one for his underwear, (Which he tried to hide from Bokuto) one for his pjs, and four full sets of the uniform, tie and all, were hung up on his side of the closet (which was surprisingly neat, considering Bokuto).

Putting his stationary paper in the middle drawer of his desk, (He got it on sale, and it was really cute, it had a whole bunch of different owls on it) along with a beautiful owl feather quill and ink he used for writing letters. (His grandfather bought it for him when Akaashi announced he was going to a boarding school, he would only receive written letters.) In the top, he put all of his cute owl pencils, pens, erasers, post-it notes (Iwaizumi had gotten him a set for his birthday last year), and finally, a lamp he used for homework. It  was handsome, with a wooden base, gorgeous owls hunting and the moon and stars carved into it. The shade had owl feathers hanging from it, top and bottom, and the shade itself was made of a brown rabbit skin.

“Wow, cool lamp!” Bokuto exclaimed when he saw it. Akaashi smiled at him, then plugged it into the wall.

“Thank you. It’s wood, with owl, moon, and star engravings, and the shade is made from rabbit skin, and those are owl feathers. I found it at my favorite antiques shop,” Akaashi told him, turning the lamp on and off to make sure it worked.

“Man, you sure love owls just as much as I do, don’t cha?” Bokuto said, running his fingers across his owl embroiled quilt.

“Yeah. Oikawa made that for me for my birthday, Iwaizumi got me some owl post-it notes,” Akaashi said fondly.

“Wow, he _made_ this? That’s amazing!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Don’t tell him that, it will only enlarge his ego more than it already is,” warned Akaashi. Bokuto nodded to him in acknowledgement.

“Shall we go down to dinner?” Akaashi asked.

“Yep!” Bokuto said brightly, and Akaashi followed him out.

“Hey, I gotta stop by the nurses office to drop off my new prescription my shrink gave to me, I have a different one for school, it’s not as clouding, so I can focus on the ball and stuff,” Bokuto said,” You wanna come with?” 

“Oh! That reminds me, I have to go too! I have to grab a school map and drop off my prescription too,” Akaashi said.

“Do you have it on you?” Bokuto asked.

“I think so,” Akaashi responded, checking his pockets.

“Ah! Here it is!” Akaashi said, pulling it out of one of his back pockets.

“Ugh, Trazodone, I hated that crap, it’s awful! They thought I had depression before they realized it was Bipolar, and I had to take those,” Bokuto said, scrunching his nose up. Akaashi groaned in agreement.

“Don’t anti-depressants make Bipolar worse?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto nodded.

“I take Lithium now,” Bokuto said.

“Well, it’s way better than Fluvoxamine, that’s what they had me on before I came here,” Akaashi said. Bokuto shuddered, and Akaashi gave a breathy laugh.

“How long did it take you to switch over?” Bokuto inquired.

“Not too long, about a month,” Akaashi responded.

“Coolio,” Bokuto said.

“You know, it’s nice to talk to someone about it that actually understands,” Akaashi sighed. Bokuto hummed in agreement. Passing a nearly empty lounging area, they stepped outside and walked to the main building in front of them. As they went inside, Akaashi spotted another building on the other side.

“Hey what’s that building?” he asked Bokuto. Bokuto turned his lamp-like eyes on it, then shrugged.

“Girls dorms,” he answered shortly.

“Oh.” They walked up the stairs to the second floor, (The elevator was for teachers and injured people) and found the nurses office. It was your typical set up and the nurse was doing paperwork at her desk when Bokuto knocked, then let himself in. Ms.Kenko looked up, and her eyes flashed in recordation.

“Oh! Bokuto, Akaashi! I see you’ve finally met! And was I right, or what?” she asked. Bokuto grinned.

“Just like you said, Ms. Kenko, just like you said,” Akaashi said patiently, “But what you failed to mention is how much both of us-“

“Liked owls!” Bokuto finished for him. She laughed.

“Oh really? It’s perfect then. You guys can have a completely owl themed room!” she said lightly.

“We already do! Akaashi took out all of his stuff and filled up the rest of the room!” Bokuto said loudly. Akaashi smiled.

“It’s great to see you two get along so well, I was really worried. But never mind, I couldn’t have done better! Anyway, do you have your prescriptions? And Akaashi, here’s your map,” she said. They gave the nurse their prescriptions, and Akaashi thanked her for the map.

“Okay, I’ll go pick them up now, and you need to come here every morning so I can make sure you took them, alright?” Ms. Kenko told Akaashi,” and Bokuto, you know the drill.” Bokuto nodded. Akaashi followed suit.

“Good, now get out of here and go to dinner, I need to lock up to go get these,” she said, holding up the prescriptions and shooing them away. They hurried out, and began to make their way to the mess hall.

They walked a little ways, and came across the main part of the school. Bokuto led him around it, taking the same path as the stragglers were. They came to a large building right behind the school, labeled ‘Dining area’, and went inside. Bokuto directed him to the line, they grabbed dinner (pork, rice, and miso soup for him) and made a beeline for a table in the back of the hall. Bokuto sat down with a few other people, and patted the seat next to him. Akaashi sat down, feeling overwhelmed.

“Hey Akaashi!” Konoha said, quickly switching seats to sit by him. Akaashi sighed in relief. _At least there is somebody I know here._

“Hello Konoha,” he replied quietly.

“Okay, so let me begin introductions!” Bokuto said, “This is Akaashi Keiji,  and he’s gonna join the volleyball team! He’s also my roommate,” he added as an afterthought. Everyone gave each other looks, then voiced their hellos.

“So that’s Tatsuki Washio, that’s Yamato Sarukui, that’s Haruki Komi, and that’s Wataru Onaga,” Konoha said, pointing to the faces that matched the names.

“Hello,” Akaashi said in a small voice. Bokuto and Konoha shot each other a look.

“Well, quit staring at him, he’s not some science experiment!” Bokuto demanded. The others hastily looked at their food, and it was quiet for a moment. Then chatter started back up, and Bokuto and Konoha jumped in.

Suddenly, somebody asked him a question. _Yamato-san_ , he remembered.

“Hey, you do know that Bokuto is Bipolar, right?” he asked. Akaashi nodded.

“And you’re okay with that?” someone else asked. _Washio? No,_ _Wataru, that one is Washio_.

“And you’re not?” Akaashi responded shortly, eyebrow raised.

“No, no, it’s just that none of really want to wake up to him crying over a pencil or something, you know?” Sarukui clarified.

“No, I don’t know. I mean, at least he has a reason to cry. I cry over absolutely nothing for a whole day without stopping.” Akaashi responded coldly. The whole table blinked at him in surprise. He had come off as kind of shy, so no one thought he had it in him. Well except for Bokuto and Konoha, of course.

“Why?” asked another guy. _Haru….Haruki!_

“Because I have depression. Now shush, don’t judge a disorder until you learn about it, it’s rude,” Akaashi chastised. There was a chorus of apologies. Akaashi sighed and rubbed his temples.

“Aww! Akaashi! Do you need a hug?” Bokuto asked loudly. And then he was suddenly enveloped in a bone crushing hug. Akaashi took a deep breath, trying to ignore his idiotic heart that was racing for some reason. He tried to hide his blush while prying him off, and he thinks he did.

“But Akaashi! Now I wanna hug! Please?” Bokuto pleaded. Akaashi sighed.

“No Bokuto-san,” he said, pushing his face away from him.

“But-“

“ _No Bokuto-san_ ,” Akaashi said in a rather threatening undertone.

“Okay, okay,” Bokuto said. Akaashi sniffed in annoyance. Then he realized everyone was looking at them with surprised looks on their faces.

“What?” Akaashi asked curiously. Everyone looked away hastily.

“Nothing, nothing,” Sarukui said.

“Okay…” Akaashi said tentively.

“Hey, can we exchange numbers Akaashi?” Konoha asked.

“I don’t see why not,” Akaashi responded.

“Not fair! I want it too! And I want it first!” Bokuto demanded.

“You’re such a child, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighed. He knew he was going to regret this, but he brought out his phone and gave it to Bokuto. Bokuto put his number in, and gave it to Konoha. He put his number in and passed in down the line.

Once he had everyone’s numbers, they quickly pressed him into joining the team chat. He had no choice but to agree. He added himself to the group chat, and then his phone rung with a notification.

 

**[From] Konoha-kun:**

_Hey? U know earlier when Bokuto hugged_

_u? And we were surprised?_

**[To] Konoha-kun:**

_Yeah? Why was that?_

**[From] Konoha-kun:**

_Well, Bokuto doesn’t like contact all that_

_much, so it was pretty surprising. That, and_

_He actually listened to you._

**[To] Konoha-kun:**

_I really don’t see why, I haven’t done_

_anything to deserve it._

**[From] Konoha-kun**

_Why do you have to do something? I can_

_tell u now man, you’re pretty enough to_

_make a straight man drool. Too bad you’re_

_not my type._

 

Akaashi looked up from his phone trying not to blush.

“Ohoho! Who texted you?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi waved him away.

“None of your business,” he answered shortly. Bokuto pouted and Konoha grinned wickedly.

“Maybe his girlfriend?” suggested Komi.

“I’m not seeing anybody right now,” Akaashi said.

“Oh, really?” Bokuto said,” Hey what your sexuality? I’m pan.”

“I’m Demi-sexual,” Akaashi answered, “Why?”

“I just wanted to know,” Bokuto responded brightly.

“What’s-“ Sarukui was cut off.

“BOKUTO! I HAVE WORDS WITH YOU!” somebody yelled from behind them. Akaashi turned to find a girl around their age, with short brown hair, brown eyes, and an armful of different flavors of bread. She did not look happy. Not at all.

“Oh, shit! It’s Yukie! I’m outta here!” Konoha said. The others quickly followed suit, leaving Bokuto and Akaashi behind.

“Oh crap.” Bokuto said. _Oh crap indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any questions or concerns, my email is typhemoonrise@gmail.com. Comments and Kudos are totally welcome!!! (Now lets see what Yukie does, now shall we?)


End file.
